Baklava and a bit of smut
by monsieurvampire
Summary: Yusuf/Ezio. Bromance gone romance  updated, now beta-read by peilicanhelican.


A long day had passed. They had been working on renovating the city: helping shopkeepers open their shops again, providing loans to buy supplies, and helping a poor family get back on their feet by finding work and proper housing—housing that first belonged to the Templars. A lot of good had been done.

Ezio and Yusuf walked through a quiet little street that was filled with just a bit of light coming from the houses where people had not yet gone to sleep.

"So Ezio, did you have any plans for tonight?" Yusuf asked.

"Not really. I'm awaiting news about one of the books from Sofia. Tomorrow shall be the same as today."

Sofia had said it would take some time to get more information, but that she expected news by the end of next week when her usual shipment of books arrived along with a very knowledgeable delivery man.

"Well, in that case," Yusuf started, "How about you try some of the delicacies we have to offer here at my place?"

Ezio smiled, "Do you mean women? If so, no thank you."

Yusuf smiled, "You mistake me. I meant food. As an assassin, we don't have a lot of time to eat properly right? So I thought it would be nice to have a bite together."

That was certainly right, Ezio thought. Most of the time, he ate the hard bread with some of the cheese they served here. He certainly missed the Italian food.

"I suppose I can't say no to that. Let us go then."

So they did. They crossed many forgettable streets until they reached a high building. Yusuf took the lead by climbing to the top until they reached a large round window that hadn't seen a cleaning in years from the first sight. You'd think that there would be no way to enter the building at the top without breaking anything, but before Ezio could see what Yusuf did, a small partition opened revealing a way inside. He climbed in after Yusuf and found himself observing his new surroundings; the entire room was filled with richly decorated furniture; curtains made of rough spun silk in many vivid colours; lamps with tinted glasses that gave the room an almost magical glow; and many pillows scattered over the floor and low couches, all detailed and embroidered with golden, silken threads. The room almost looked like a sultan's harem. Ezio had expected Yusuf to live soberly; the truth came as quite the surprise.

"You had fun decorating, I see…"

"Oh don't mind my extravagant abode. As a way of thanks for helping out a rich merchant, we were given containers full of finery. We just thought it would be better to not have the headquarters look like this. I kept a part of it and the rest were given to the poor who all gratefully accepted the fineries," he said as he took off and tossed his outer vest aside along with his arm braces.

"Do sit down and relax my friend. I'll prepare something to drink and eat in the meantime. I will be back in no more than a moment."

That sounded more than pleasant so he sat down in a pile of pillows and took of his outer coat, boots and armour and any other unnecessary weight. Considering Yusuf's house was so hard to find, he didn't expect an attack. Plus, while his armour wasn't much of a bother, it wasn't comfortable either. When he had the chance, he liked to take it off. He also laid apart the wine bottles he had quickly snatched from his storage before following Yusuf home.

When the pain in his feet had become less severe, Yusuf returned with a large plate filled with strangely coloured delicacies and two cups of steaming liquid.

"Well, whoever said that men can't prepare food needs to think again!" he exclaimed proudly.

"We have female assassins so we might as well have male cooks," Ezio replied, already curious as to how the food would taste.

"That is so. Well then, let me show you that it is not just Italian food that can be divine. Do take a bite."

Ezio was more than eager to comply and took one of the pink coloured pieces. First taking a careful bite, and then, when discovering it was delicious, he quickly ate the entire thing. The plate didn't take long to empty as both men had been starving. They shared stories like how Yusuf's mum taught him how to cook. She firmly believed in being able to take care of oneself and had taught Yusuf all sorts of things most of them things Ezio wasn't familiar with.

When the food and drinks were done, Ezio poured them a glass of the wine he had brought with him.

"So tell me, how are the girls over in Italy?" Yusuf asked holding a glass of the wine in his hand, "Are they any good?"

Remembering some of the women that had crossed his path, Ezio smiled,"Well, they sure are feisty. It takes great skill to seduce a woman in Italy."

"But once you succeed, is it worth it?"

"Certainly, and if not, Venice offers some of the finest courtesans. If you ever visit Italy, I'll bring you to the best one in the city. It is run by my sister, Claudia."

"That is a dangerous job for a woman, is it not?"

Claudia was a strong person and had hardly ever needed his help.

"She takes good care of the place, but let us not talk of such serious matters. Another day of work awaits us. Let's enjoy ourselves for now," Ezio said, surprising himself with his own words. He had been so serious lately. Ever since he left Rome, there had been little time for fun. Yusuf was the first person to make him laugh in a long time.

He took another sip from his wine and found his eyes wandering to Yusuf's visage. Although age and life as an assassin had sharpened it, he still had a playful charm: his always slightly curled lips and his dark hair that often softly brushed the man's cheeks; not to forget the eyes, dark but never brooding, filled with a glint of light. When he found himself staring, he quickly averted his eyes and drank the rest of the wine. When he looked up again he noticed that Yusuf was grinning widely.

Yusuf noticed the slightly pink flush on the other man's cheeks; the alcohol had done its job.

"You are drunk, Ezio!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ah, but Yusuf, you are wrong; we Italian only get drunk on love and lust."

"Is that so? And you mean to tell me you are drunk on lust now, too? Or did I just imagine that we emptied one of your bottles of Italian vintage?"

"Well yes, my dear, I do think it was all your imagination doing the work." He moved over to sit next to Yusuf, using him as something to lean on.

"What do you think, Ezio? Will you still be able to win in a wrestling match with me after so much wine?" he asked jokingly.

"There is only one way to find out!" Ezio exclaimed, now doing nothing to hide how drunk he was. Not caring if it was fair or not, he quickly pinned the man down before Yusuf could even reply or do anything. He held both the man's arms down to the floor so tightly that there was little space for struggle.

Yusuf's skin felt warm against his, and he felt himself observing the man's face again, recognizing surprise but also amusement there. Before he could take in anymore details, he felt his weight shift, and he was turned to the side with his back on the floor, changing position with Yusuf. He tried to get himself out of it, but it didn't work, the grip was too strong. Yusuf's face was close to Ezio's, close enough to feel his hair against his cheek. The blush that had already been obvious coloured his cheeks even more.

"I see that the alcohol makes you weak in the knees, assassin!"

Ezio smiled. As childish as what they were doing was, it was fun.

"Not so fast!" He moved his knee up, to quickly but gently give the man a push in the crotch, making Yusuf defenceless for a short time.

"Ah, was that really necessary?'" Yusuf said, now with his back to the floor again, in the endless rolling around game they were playing.

"But of course, you do not expect me to give up that quickly, right?"

"Truthfully, I had hoped to win this round yes, but I know better ways!"

"Well then do demonstrate. When it comes to strength, I doubt you could win from me!" Yusuf may be a master assassin but alcohol wasn't going to make Ezio a loser.

"Naturally I will, just you wait."

_Yusuf_ gave Ezio a smile as a way to distract the man, wriggling one of his hands free, which he used to caress Ezio's collar. He slid his thumb over the neck muscle.

"We don't always have to use violence," he said, as Ezio looked at him, wordlessly, "Sometimes much sweeter alternatives are available." He slid his fingers down the man's shirt, caressing the skin. He noticed the muscles relaxed at his touch so with his other hand he opened the remaining few buttons of the shirt, revealing a well-tanned chest, fit and nicely shaped, covered in brown hair. Ezio looked at him with surprise, perhaps even wonder what was happening. He didn't even know himself what he was doing. But he felt it was the right thing. He continued to explore luscious skin, amazing himself at how much he enjoyed it. Not understanding what was happening to him-he had never appreciated touching another man before-he found himself overwhelmed with the desire to. He slid his fingers even further down, slightly under the band of Ezio's breeches. He felt hands gripping him firmly and throwing him off, onto the floor. Luckily for him, the living room was all pillow.

He expected Ezio to get angry now, perhaps even punch him for his strange inappropriate behaviour, or, if not that, run off without a word. Especially when the man looked so frustrated, frowning even. Ezio leaned over him, shifting his weight, so that his thighs now rested on Yusuf's. The warmth on his crotch made him want to beg for more, but before he could, he felt Ezio's lips on his. He gasped, giving Ezio the opportunity to invade his mouth hungrily with his tongue. Not minding one bit, Yusuf found himself kissing back, savouring every second of it. Ezio was a skilled kisser. Considering his adventures with several Italian ladies, this did not come as a surprise. But he had not expected the kisses to be so uncontrolled, so full of hunger. Where had that come from? When they weren't kissing, Yusuf kissed the man's cheek, ear, and neck. He got his hands loose and rested them on Ezio's back. Pulling him closer, needing more warmth, needing to feel his body against his own. But the clothes were making it difficult. He wanted to feel Ezio's bare skin against his.,

He didn't know if Ezio felt the all, he couldn't even explain what they were doing, why they had gone from wrestling to this. But all there was left for him was to try and get what he wanted. So as he distracted Ezio with another passionate kiss, he pulled on the buttons, trying to rip them off until Ezio came to his aid, helping him take the clothes off.

"We need to get rid of this," Ezio whispered breathlessly, "All of it."

It was a request that Yusuf was more than eager to comply. He undid the clasps and quickly freed himself of the garb. They took off the rest of their clothes together with only their underclothes left, but those didn't leave a lot to the imagination. Yusuf took in the new view, the muscular arms, covered in scars, some old, some new. His waist was just as defined as his chest.

He wondered what Ezio thought of his body. After all the gorgeous women he had been with, could it be appreciated? When he felt a tongue run down his chest, he knew that there had to be something. It was clear that there was something he liked. If not, the man would not be with him like this, now. Ezio's tongue was teasing his nipples, giving each equal attention, licking them, biting softly, twisting them. Yusuf arched his back, pressing his crotch closer to Ezio's, the man was as hard as he was. Even through the cloth, it was clear that they were both into it.

As much as he enjoyed what they were doing, he wanted more; his cock was begging for it. He pulled Ezio up, so they were facing each other.

"I want to fuck you," Yusuf said, not caring anymore if it was too blunt or if it would have the reverse effect of what he wanted. He was too lost in lust and too careless from the alcohol.

"Well then, let's get to it," Ezio answered.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he moved his arms up so he could lean on them. He then moved his hands to Ezio's hips, tugging on the underclothes, until they were over the man's arse, and Ezio did the rest. His own soon followed. Being both finally completely naked added even more to the already almost painful arousal. He could feel Ezio's prick against his, he thrust forward a bit, sliding the length of his cock on Ezio's. A moan escaped his mouth and he saw that Ezio was biting his lip, perhaps suppressing the urge to do the same? He repeated his action, and the other man soon joined him. Together, they built up a slow rhythm.

Ezio leaned forward to kiss him again, this time biting on his lip softly first. They changed position to their sides and lay together for a while, just kissing and touching until it truly became too much and Yusuf wanted more.

"Turn around please," he asked, unsure if what he was thinking of doing was the right way. But then again he didn't know how else he could do it.

Ezio nodded and turned around.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it," he replied as he now faced the floor.

That was all Yusuf needed to hear and he moved himself over Ezio, using one hand to keep him stable.

He licked his fingers on his other hand, making them wet and slick, hoping it would be enough to do the job. He pressed one finger inside, and soon followed with another, preparing the man for what was to come next. When he had three fingers in, he hoped it was all right to go on. He wanted to make it pleasurable for them both. But he had little patience left so he grabbed Ezio's ass, pulling him forward, slowly entering the other man, not wanting to hurt him.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Ezio was on his knees, "Yes, yes. Just give me more." More of a yes, he didn't need, so he carefully continued to slide in further.

Each thrust was slow and smooth, and Yusuf finally got the hang of it. He had never felt this good, ever. With every thrust, he got in deeper until he was fucking Ezio with all he had, all he could give. He was lost in pleasure, lost in the warmth of Ezio's skin against his, and the experience of being so close. With one hand, he took hold of Ezio's member, pumping the hard cock in his hand while kissing his neck and shoulders. As he jerked off the man he kept thrusting in and out, building up the pace. He heard Ezio moan, loudly, not resisting anymore, just letting it go. He grabbed Ezio's hand and led it to the man's own cock, jerking him off together. He leaned in to kiss him again, this time on the lips, gasping for breath when they weren't kissing. He slowed down the pace of his thrusts, savouring the moment of having his cock buried deep inside Ezio, until he felt himself on the edge. Needing release, he quickened the thrusts again, moving out completely and then slamming back in, roughly, too drunk in pleasure to care anymore.

"I'm close, so freaking close," he said, thrusting in again.

"Me too, hurry up," Ezio answered, right between kisses.

Yusuf dug his nails in Ezio's back and thrust forward, slamming his cock in as fast and as deep as he could. Another kiss, another thrust, and he could feel Ezio coming in his hand. The man arched his back letting it all go, coming all over the pillows. Pleasure was written on Ezio's face, giving him just the extra bit he needed. He could feel himself coming, hard. And with one more thrust he was filling Ezio, letting a loud moan escape his mouth, coming hard, forgetting everything around him for just a moment, a moment of bliss.

When his prick was all spent, Yusuf let himself fall down on the pillows next to Ezio. Breathing heavily, he turned his head to look at the other man, giving him a smile, which Ezio soon returned.

"You know, I do think I was drunk on lust," Ezio said.

"If this is what it feels like, then I don't mind getting drunk more often," Yusuf replied.

"I don't know what really happened tonight, or what I should think of it, but I think it's something I could get used to," he finished. Ezio moved closer to the other man, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Me too, me too. But let's get some sleep. Another long day awaits us."

"So it does, goodnight to us."

"Goodnight, my dear friend."

~fin~


End file.
